The Tutor
by APrincessThatNeedsNoPrince
Summary: Zero Kiryu, pureblood son of Kaien Kiryu, is forced to tutor the Kuran princess - who he considers a pain in the ass. Yuki isn't too fond of her silver haired tutor either. But as Kaname's infatuation with Sara Shirabuki grows obvious, fate has it that she is also forced to spend most of her time with Zero. Will a new love bloom in her heart or will she remain true to Kaname?
1. Chapter 1

"Yuki, Yuki, my princess Yuki, wake up, you have school," Juri Kuran sang while caressing her daughter's head.

Yuki groaned and shuffled down under the covers. Her mother attempted to pull on them but to no avail; Yuki was holding on for her dear life. She was wrapped up in a tight cocoon, squirming like snail hiding in its shell.

"But I've made your favourite breakfast," Juri whined, "you should be up and jumping at the sound of food." After a few more fruitless pulls she sighed, got up and left. Yuki smiled sleepily under the blankets, thinking her mother had given up and given her another half hour of sleep. But at the sound of familiar footsteps approaching, her regulated heartbeat began to quicken in panic and excitement all at the same time.

"Yuki," She heard the most beautiful sound to hear on a Monday morning: Kaname's voice. He caressed her head, tucked inside the blanket. "Yuki." The sternness in his voice was every bit stronger than her mother's pleas for her to emerge from her cocoon. She peaked her eyes out, blinking at the burst of light invading her vision after the darkness in her cocoon. She looked up at her brother and her irregular heartbeat continued to pound shamelessly quick. His silky dark hair hung in front of his eyes as he bent to kiss her head. Leaning his forehead against hers, he smiled.

"Your heart is beating quite fast Yuki."

Yuki blushed before frowning at Kaname for his teasing by pointing out what was blatantly obvious. Kaname laughed softly before lightly brushing his lips over hers.

Soon enough, Kaname managed to pull Yuki from her comfortable cocoon of warmth. After showering and dressing, she bounced down the stairs in lively spirits but stopped short when she saw the scene in the dining room.

There sat next to Kaname, looking as beautiful as ever, was Sara Shirabuki. Her long ash blond hair flowed down to her waist and her delicate features resembled that of a doll's; striking, feminine and utterly stunning. The familiar gnawing in the pit of Yuki's stomach flared just the smallest bit as she watched Kaname and Sara laughing at some private joke of theirs. Sara was familiar enough with the Kuran family to be able to come over whenever she pleased. The green eyed monster plagued her so much these days that it might as well have taken up permanent residence in her body.

Sara and Kaname had been childhood friends so Yuki had grown up with Sara in the picture. Sara treated her as a younger sister but eventually as Yuki grew up, the division between Sara and Kaname and herself began to annoy her. She felt like the unwanted kid in between two teenagers next to them, though they were only 2 years older than her and never actually made it seem as if they didn't want her there. She knew her feelings were childish and irrational but she couldn't seem to help it. There was a certain shine in Kaname's eyes whenever he looked at her. A fondness. Yuki sat down to a plateful of sausages, eggs and toast - her hunger slightly dampened by her emotions.

"Hey Yuki, ready for another day of school?" Sara winked.

"No," Yuki groaned jokingly. Her stomach growled and soon, she proceeded to stuff herself with food. Haruka watched his daughter while sipping his coffee.

"Yuki your consumption skills never fail to amaze me."

Yuki frowned at her father, her cheeks fully round with food. "Shu-up Otoshan!"

Haruka laughed while Kaname amusedly watched his younger sister eat to her heart's content while chatting with Sara. Juri swooped into the room with two more platefuls of food. Yuki focused on her food and switched off the negative thoughts concerning the two people right in front of her. It was going to be a good day. She was determined to make it a good day.

* * *

><p>The moment Yuki entered the house after school, she plopped down face first onto the sofa and groaned into the pillows.<p>

_So much for making it a good day, _she thought.

"Yuki," Juri's disapproving voice made Yuki wish her blanket cocoon was wrapped around her again.

"I know Okasan. I almost failed my maths and vampire history test today. I'll work harder next time." Yuki mumbled, feeling defeated.

"No. Your father and I have talked, and we've decided on something different. Your grades have been teetering since this semester has started and just to help you focus, we've decided to get you a tutor."

Yuki's eyes opened abruptly and she sat up, facing her mother and her father who had stayed silent throughout the conversation.

"A tutor? Like in school? Oh Okasan, it's general knowledge for people in school to know I'm not great at school but then to add a tutor is like-"

"No, no, this is a private tutor. He'll be coming to our house."

"He?! Why can't Onii-sama just teach me?"

"Kaname is busy developing new blood tablets with Sara and some other senior students right now, they're nearly there and are at their busiest. He can't afford to lose time to much else."

Disheartened and deflated, Yuki slumped down into the couch. She wasn't going to protest much more because her parents were right. Her grades really were fluctuating and she needed to focus - and the chances of that happening of her own accord were as little as the chances of her eating less than she usually did.

"Okay.. But.. Who is it?"

"Zero Kiryu."

Yuki's eyes almost popped out of her school. "Zero Kiryu?" She almost choked on the name itself. "Kaien Kiryu's son?!"

"Indeed," Juri grinned, "The Kiryus are our treasured pureblood friends. Kaien jumped at the chance to have Zero tutor you once I mentioned it. That man really does adore you. He mentioned that Zero's grades are impeccable so he'd be perfect for it."

Yuki was uncertain in how to respond. "Zero agreed to this? That doesn't sound very characteristic of him. I would imagine him to say he has better things to do."

"Yes he's agreed and he begins tutoring you tomorrow right after school. Two hours of it," Haruka confirmed. "If we see good results from this, we'll continue with it, for the rest of the year okay?"

Yuki gulped. Two hours with the glaring young silver-haired pureblood every day for five days a week. She had known him since they were children - since Kaien and her parents were close - but she had always been more friends with Ichiru than Zero. Whenever she saw him around school, the unfriendliness dripped off of him while his twin brother on the other hand, exuded cheerfulness and rainbows. Given that though, Ichiru wasn't the best student either, so she couldn't just ask to have him replace Zero - which would have been rude as well. Yuki sighed and resigned herself for her sudden bizarre and unwanted twist in fate.

How bad could those 2 hours be right?

* * *

><p>"Otosan, why must I do it?!" Zero protested. "I never did actually agree to this!"<p>

"If you don't, I'm going to marry you off so I can see some grandchildren!" Kaien sang, cooking a vegetable broth.

"I'm only 18." Zero paused, "And that's a far fetched punishment to a small thing."

Kaien giggled; he loved teasing his eldest son. "Eighteen years old in vampire terms, is marriageable age."

"Have Ichiru do it! They get along well. I have better things to be doing!"

Ichiru laughed, looking up from his laptop. "Zero my grades wouldn't be much better than Yuki-chan's. And plus why wouldn't you want to tutor her? She's adorable."

"Ahhh she is she is Ichiru! Yuki is just so cute and pretty and you-" Kaien pointed at Zero with his wooden spoon," are not going to disappoint her parents by bailing. Understood? This is a chance for you two to become better friends! Look at her friendship with Ichiru! Like that!"

"Hehe, we always get in trouble in class for dozing off at the back."

Zero shook his head at his ridiculous father and brother before walking off, muttering to himself.

"Don't go off for too long, I've cooked your favourite for dinner: tomato soup! It's almost readdddy!" Kaien called as Zero climbed the stairs.

He dropped his face into his palm for a moment and sighed. Sometimes people wondered how such an eccentric man such as Kaien Kiryu, could produce such a no-nonsense son like Zero. And then of course there was Ichiru, who was like a mini-Kaien in personality.

Tutoring the pureblood Kuran princess?

He honestly had much better things to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I'm really excited about this new story and I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you think so far! Please leave a review if you can, I would really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okasan, where's Onii-sama?" Yuki said, munching on an apple.

"He's still at school, working on the project with Sara, darling." Juri hummed to herself while watching TV, unknowingly placing the weight of uneasiness onto Yuki's shoulders yet again.

"Just the two of them?" Yuki mumbled.

"Hmm?" Juri asked distractedly.

"Nothing, nothing." She sighed. A loud firm knock came from the front door. "I'll get it."

Yuki was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't realize who was at the door until she opened it and saw him. Her gaze travelled up from his dark jeans, to his button up white shirt that was undone a few buttons at the top, till she reached his face. Lilac eyes stared into her chocolate brown eyes and she could almost feel his unwillingness to be here. The familiar lack of friendliness in the air around the male pureblood made Yuki uncomfortable. It set her on edge and she knew immediately that Zero was forced to be here. This job was a burden to him, and so was she - she wanted to apologise almost but how?

"Zeroooo-kuuuun!" Juri said excitedly, bouncing to the door. "Ah you're here, great! Do you want some food? I have some spring rolls and brownies in the kitchen if you'd like. Oh and thank you for doing us this favour! How much would you like to be paid? Name any amount, for you are our treasured friend and-"

"That's alright, Kuran-san. I would rather not be paid for this, I don't need the money."

Juri frowned, "Are you sure?" She looked at her daughter and pinched her cheek before turning to Zero. "This one can be quite a handful."

"Okaasaaan! Let go!" Yuki squirmed, her face being stretched by her doting mother.

"It would be 2 hours every day and her grades need a lot of improving and it would be a lot of work-"

"Okasan!"

Juri looked at Yuki in surprise, as if she'd forgotten that she still had hold of her cheek. "Ah sorry honey."

Yuki rubbed her red cheek and glared at her mother. Glancing at Zero, she caught a faint smile on his lips before it disappeared quickly. So the boy had a sense of humour after all.

"If you ever change your mind about the money, just tell me. " Then, Juri's face transformed into one of solemnity. "Well Zero-kun, you are certainly brave for undertaking this difficult task. Good luck to you both." She walked off into the living room, no doubt to continue her afternoon soap opera.

"He's tutoring me Okasan, not going off into battle!" Yuki called after her.

She could hear her mother's chuckles fade as she walked away.

Yuki turned to her new tutor and gulped. He raised an eyebrow expectantly. She gestured to the stairs.

"Let's go?"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you put substitute the X here and then copy the formula right?" Yuki asked, her head bent over her maths book in full concentration.<p>

Zero sighed, "Wrong! For the 6th time, you substitute the X here, then do the same for Y. Only _then_ do you use the formula to fill it in. Try again."

Yuki winced at the prospect of attempting it again. "Can't we just move onto the next sum? Maybe I'll get that one?"

"That is not how maths works. You don't just give up and move onto the next one when this one is still unsolved." Zero said with forced patience.

"Fine!" Yuki gritted her teeth, feeling the pressure of his gaze as he watched her attempt it for what seemed like the hundredth time. They were still only on question 2, and a half hour had already passed.

"Wrong." Zero took the pen from her, brushing his fingers lightly against hers. He wrote some corrections on her new attempt and Yuki felt like her head was about to explode looking at the new red circles on her work.

"Okay, I need a break." Yuki groaned.

"No breaks."

"You're not the boss here!"

"I'm your teacher so yes I am." Zero countered calmly.

"_Tutor_! There is a difference between them!" Yuki spat.

"Actually they're synonyms so no there is no difference." Zero smirked.

"You're a freaking synonym!" Yuki growled and scraped her chair loudly on the floor as she got up. She stomped out of the room.

Zero closed his eyes and chuckled as he heard her complaining to her mother. He could hear Juri telling her to apologize to him and to bring him a brownie. Yuki's protests were futile and he held back laughter as she stomped back into the room with a plateful of brownies.

"I'm not apologising to you and I'm having a break." Yuki huffed haughtily, plunking herself down into the chair before stuffing her face with brownies. "I alsho have no intenshun of dishplaying ladylike mannersh in front of you becaushe I'll hve to keep it up." Her cheeks looked like balloons about to burst and Zero coughed to hide a laugh.

"And they call you a pureblood princess." Zero mumbled under his breath, before popping a moist brownie into his mouth.

"What did you say Mr Arrogant?" Yuki glared, after swallowing the 5 brownies in her mouth.

"Nothing Miss Dimwit." He replied.

Yuki continued to shoot daggers in his direction. "You know, I was gonna apologise because I know for a fact you were forced to tutor me, but now I'm gonna make sure that every tutoring session with me makes you want to throw yourself down a flight of stairs."

"Oh is that the effect you were going for today? It really worked." Zero bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as he watched her face turn redder by the minute.

Suddenly, new voices downstairs broke their war of words.

"Kaname," Yuki said, the anger drained from her immediately after sensing her older brother. Zero didn't miss the light in her eyes that turned on as she said his name. But suddenly, that light dimmed. "And Sara.

She left the room and stopped at the top of the stairs. There was Sara and Kaname, excitedly telling Juri news about the blood tablets. They looked up at her appearance and a gentle smile lit up Kaname's face. "Yuki, you look lovely in that dress."

Yuki blushed but just before she could reply, she felt a strong presence appear next to her. Abruptly, Kaname's smile transformed into a frown.

"Kiryu. Why are you here?"

Zero met his gaze. "Tutoring your baby sister Kuran."

"Tutoring? Okasan?" Kaname turned to Juri for an explanation.

Juri smiled at him apologetically, " You've been so busy these days Kaname that we never got the chance to discuss with you Yuki's tutoring needs-"

"I can tutor her myself, why did you get Kiryu-"

"You have no time at all on your hands recently Kaname." Sara's hand rose to rest on his arm. "Your parents were right in getting her a tutor."

Kaname's protests died before he looked up to the top of the staircase, where Yuki and Zero stood side by side.

Yuki's eyes, on the other hand, focused on Sara's hand resting possessively almost on Kaname's arm.

Somehow, an uneasy tension filled the two siblings for what was to come ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed that! Please leave a review telling me what you think of the story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell my dear friends I said hello, Zero, okay?" Kaien said, just before Zero left the Kiryu dwelling to be driven off to the Kuran mansion, "Ah I must visit them soon. But affairs with the vampire hunters are keeping me too busy these days." Zero glanced at his father who sighed and continued his paperwork.

The Kiryu pureblood clan was the main family who negotiated and met with the vampire hunters, time and time again about issues concerning both parties. Ancient history dictated that this was the Kiryu clan's responsibility, so Kaien inherited the duty of meeting with them on a somewhat regular basis, along with several of Zero's uncles.

"Okay." He replied, buttoning up his shirt.

"Can you also ask Yuki what the maths homework was Zero?" Ichiru called from living room.

"I doubt she'd have it herself," Zero called back, rolling his eyes just before walking about the front door.

* * *

><p>Zero stared glumly out the window and watched the forestry whiz by in a blur of green and brown. It would only be his second time tutoring the Kuran princess, but the idea already repelled him.<p>

She was so annoying. And lazy to learn. She was also quite small, in comparison to the rest of her family. She was hot-headed too. And she ate like a pig that hadn't been fed for a week.

Zero shook his head, slightly bewildered as to how different she was compared to other dainty aristocratic female vampires who loved to be pampered, excelled at school and walked, talked and ate with grace. They were soft spoken too which gave them the image of being "innocent". Which was also bullcrap in Zero's opinion. Most of them were so far up their asses, Zero swore they never saw daylight. They also acted like they were frail little creatures; pfft, as if they couldn't snap a human's neck with a twist of their hand in mere seconds if they wanted to.

Yuki Kuran for sure, was none of those things.

And as Zero watched the car enter the long stone pathway leading to the Kuran mansion, he couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

><p>Yuki sensed his presence moments before he knocked. Tentatively, she opened the door and came face to face with her tutor.<p>

Their eyes met for one solid moment before it was broken by a shrill holler.

"Yuuuukiii!" Juri Kuran called, "I need you to buy some vegetables from the market, and some of the eastern spices if you can! The blood tablets Kaname was working on with the others are a success! I want to celebrate with a feast!"

"But Okasan, what about the tutoring?" Yuki called back.

Juri appeared from the doorway of the kitchen. A blank look sat on her face for a few seconds before a light bulb came off in her head and her eyes widened in realisation. "Oh, oh yes aghh! Okay, right, plan B, you continue your tutoring and I'll run down to market quickly. Your father's out with a few aristocrats so I'll-"

"No, Kuran-san, it's okay," Zero interrupted, "I'll accompany Yuki and we can go get what you need. When we come back, we can continue her tutoring. We'll be quick so you won't have to wait."

Yuki turned to look at him, surprised.

"Ah… my dear friend certainly raised you to be a good child, thank you." Juri smiled gently. "Alright, be careful at the market. Our region is clear of rogue Level E vampires because plenty of vampire hunters live around here but still, be on your guard alright? And Zero," She looked at him sternly, "You are staying for dinner. No buts."

Zero's mouth opened slightly to protest but at the raising of Juri Kuran's eyebrows, he sighed and his lips curved up in the slightest of smiles, before he nodded.

Yuki watched the exchange between the two and struggled to fight the smallest ember of warmth she felt for the way Zero kindly treated her flustered mother.

* * *

><p>Yuki shivered slightly while wrapped up in her long, thick burgundy coat. Leaves were falling all around them and the chill in the air marked the end of another summer.<p>

"Dress more warmly instead of shivering like that. You look like a cat who just got out of cold water."

Yuki glared at Zero. "T-the only reason I'm shivering is because I'm next to such a cold person as you."

As soon as she said that, Zero's strides got bigger. A stride of his was worth about three of Yuki's. His lazy pace before became a fast brisk pace and soon, this combination led to him being paces ahead of Yuki who started jogging to keep up.

"Hey wait, why are you walking you so fast? Slow down. Come on I didn't mean to offend you!" Yuki hollered. She paused. "Well.. I did, but I didn't think you'd be offended." She muttered.

Zero smirked and walked even faster.

"Aghh you silver haired pain in the ass, come on, slow down!" Yuki huffed, her anger at him fuelling her jog into a strong run that eventually caught up to him.

When they were almost at the market, Zero suddenly stopped and turned to face a huffing and puffing red faced Yuki.

She was doubled over, heaving out breaths like they were her last ones ever. She looked up at him through her now messy mahogany hair and gave him a death glare - one she wished would kill him on the spot.

"What, in BLOOD'S name, was _that _for?!"

Zero raised an eyebrow at the breathless, dishevelled sight of her. "How often do you exercise Kuran?"

"Often enough." Yuki hissed.

"That's not very evident is it if you can't handle a simple jog." He countered, holding back a laugh. He had to give it to her that she certainly had the spirit to keep up where her small physical form let her down.

"You're insufferable!" Yuki spat, pushing past him. He could do whatever he wanted while she was at the market but she was determined to get the things without him, without his help, just simply without _him_.

"Tell me though," Zero called, "Are you still cold?"

Yuki stopped short in her tracks, frozen. It took only a few seconds before she finally understood what he achieved in what he just did. She turned to face him slowly. He had an amused expression painted on his face that she felt like throwing a basket of foliage at.

"You," She drew in a deep, calming breath, "walked ahead… and made me angry… then made me run for almost five minutes… just so I would warm up and not be cold like earlier?"

Zero gave a crooked smile before patting her shoulder while walking past her. "It's okay Kuran, I know what you're thinking. 'Oh Zero, my hero. I had no idea that anyone could be so brilliant and cool and so much better than I as well as be so kind.' It's okay Yuki, I know." He used a shrill, squeaky voice while he mimicked her and he laughed as he walked away, fully aware of the angry volcano with long brown hair about to erupt right behind him.

"ZEROOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, it's a good deal Miss, it's a good deal!" The large, bald market salesman insisted. He spread out his hands over his disorganized stall of herbs and spices.<p>

"Hmm.. Five spices for this many yen," Yuki peered over the spices and considered the deal. Rubbing her chin in concentration, she was unaware of the admiring stares she was getting. Yuki was after all, a Kuran pureblood. No descendant of her clan was anything less than head-turningly beautiful. Zero watched her as she worked away. He rolled his eyes once he noticed all the staring males, not understanding the fuss they made over the small brunette.

_If Kaname Kuran was here, he'd be scaring them all off_, he thought.

Sighing, he quickly walked over to her before she sealed a bad deal with the crook market salesman.

"No, thank you, sir. We'll be on our way." Zero took her by the sleeve firmly and pulled her along.

"Eh, wait no Zero, that was a good deal!" Yuki pulled fruitlessly so he'd let go of her sleeve. "Wait, come on let go!"

"Miss, Miss wait!" The salesman called frantically, "I'll reduce it!"

"ZERO!" Yuki shrieked in frustration, finally pulling her sleeve away.

Zero turned to glare at her. "Do you not get it? He was ripping you off . Have you never been to the market? With the amount of yen you were paying for those spices, you could have bought a dozen at another stall. He was a crook."

Yuki gritted her teeth in anger; at this point, she didn't care what he said. She was so sick of him acting like he was so much better than her all the time. "And you couldn't have explained that to me instead of dragging me away like a cat?" She said sarcastically. "Any more advice, Mr I-know-everything-and-I-think-you're-completely-stupid?"

"I'm helping you Kuran. Don't twist it around."

"I'm finishing my shopping without you." She said coldly. "Just wait around here and do whatever you want for all I care. But I'm doing this without you."

"Wait Yuki-" Zero reached out to grab her hand but in the next moment, she ran in between the crowd and easily disappeared from his sight after a few seconds.

"That girl is such a freaking nuisance!" Zero growled, quickly moving through the sea of people as fast as possible without knocking anyone over.

* * *

><p>".. stupid, thinking he's better than me all the time… always saying…" Yuki cursed her silver haired tutor under her breath as she walked around a field filled with the trees shedding their colourful dying leaves. She had finished her shopping a few minutes ago and decided to walk around for a little while to cool off and soon ended up in this calm little meadow.<p>

A crunching of a leaf, as if it was stepped on by a boot, broke her out of her thoughts. She turned swiftly, her eyes narrowing in wariness. She could sense a certain group of … Level E vampires circling her. About 8 of them. They were camouflaged in the trees and bushes but would soon attack. She could almost taste their vicious hunger for her pure blood.

She pretended to have her guard down, knowing they would strike only when she was vulnerable. So she closed her eyes and sat on the dry grass in a meditating position. As soon as she did that, animalistic noises ripped through the field and mad echoes of wind and footsteps were heard as the lower vampires rushed all at once to attack her. The Level E vampires were so out of their mind in their thirst of blood that they couldn't comprehend the power the purebloods had to destroy them in a single moment if they wished.

Yuki rose up from her sitting position and crouched as the vampires leapt and ran towards her, their fangs at unholy lengths, their clothes ripped and their eyes - a blood crimson. Stretching her arms out, she conjured her power and destroyed the 3 in front of her. They shrieked and made ear-splitting noises just before they turned into dust.

One leapt high into the air, aiming to land on her -but she acted quickly and pressed her power into the air, aiming it straight for the airborne Level E and destroying him. A shower of dust fell onto her and the rest of the vampires. Dust flitted into her eyes and mouth and she coughed, almost choking on but managing at the same time to aim the rest of her power at the vampires to destroy them effectively. Once she was sure they were gone, she kneeled on the ground, still coughing. _I'm just about the most pathetic pureblood ever, choking on the dust of the dead, _she thought. Her eyes watered and she felt a little dizzy from her unexpected usage of power.

Suddenly, she felt a presence right behind her and it was fast approaching and just before she could turn and face it, it wrapped its arms around her and bit her shoulder. Yuki cried out but suddenly she felt an ounce of power behind her and a second later, the creature had been reduced to dust. She turned, holding her shoulder to find a grim faced Zero looking at her.

Yuki stood up, shame-faced and breathed a sigh of relief as the wound on her shoulder quickly closed. Zero walked towards her and stopped just half a metre away. Looking around at all the dust piles, he sighed.

"Sorry. I'm really sorry." Yuki said in a small voice. Her voice shook in shock for what happened and complete shame for what she realized, to be completely childish behaviour earlier on.

"I'll have the Association investigate this attack in a well-defended area.. I'll have someone clean this up too." Zero replied quietly.

"When did you get here?"

"Just in time to see a vampire bite you." He said, matter-of-factly.

A silence fell and soon, neither knew what to say. The sun was near setting and they had to get back soon. Very soon.

"We should go back," Yuki said, hesitantly walking towards the direction of the market.

Zero looked at her, "Where's the stuff you bought?"

Yuki searched for her shopping bag and soon found bits of the ingredients mixed with the vampire dust on the grassy floor.

"I guess we'll have to go shopping again," Yuki said sheepishly.

Zero's lips lifted into a small smile. "So I'm allowed to help you shopping this time?"

"Only if you want to," Yuki said looking down.

His eyes softened with his smile as he walked towards her and brushed some dust off her burgundy coat. He grinned down at her. "We have an interesting story to tell during dinner now, don't we." With that, he ruffled her hair and walked off.

Yuki froze, "Wait, ah Onii-sama would hate this! He'll get all worried and put me under room arrest for a week or something! You won't tell him right Zero? Right?!"

"Come on.. _Yuki_." He laughed.

Yuki stopped short in her tracks.

He called her Yuki. Not Kuran. Or some name that was associated with how small or annoying she was. Was this the first sign of tolerance.. Or maybe even… friendship?

"_Yuki." _he had said_._

A slow smile lit up Yuki's face. She looked at his retreating figure; the power and fearless air about him as he strode. He turned back to look at her, "You coming Smallie, or not?"

Yuki rolled her eyes and grinned at another dig to her height.

"Right behind you, Grumpy face!" She yelled before running ahead him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I worked hard on this chapter guys so I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave a review if you can! It really is encouraging if people let me know that they're enjoying the story so far and it would encourage fast updates! If you have time, please do! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're sure you're okay?! Nothing's hurting?" Juri frantically held Yuki's face and examined it as if looking for injuries.

"Okasan," Yuki groaned, pulling out of her mother's hold. "I'm fine. I healed like 2 seconds after he bit me." She was well aware of a radiating anger coming from a certain pureblood on her right.

"Kaname," Yuki glanced at him, "I'm fine. Stop being angry."

Kaname stood up, fuming. "Angry! How can I not be?! Level Es attacked you, while you were in a forest _alone_-" He turned to glare at Zero, who met his furious gaze calmly.

"That was my fault! I acted like a child and ran away from Zero! You can't blame him! And Kaname, you forget sometimes that even though I'm young, I _am _a pureblood that can handle herself." Yuki interrupted, pleading but firm in her argument.

Kaname's jaw clenched, "You forget sometimes that there's only one of you in this world Yuki. And I can't handle it if anything-" Kaname took a deep breath and stopped, his jaw so tight, it looked like it would crack. Everyone including Sara and Haruka, as Kaname was painfully aware, was watching as this scene unfolded. He couldn't seem to help himself though because as long as Yuki was involved: he had no reserve on his emotions. He especially resented the fact though, that Zero Kiryu was witnessing this, when it was his fault in the first place that such a predicament occurred. Kaname suddenly wished he could take back the vulnerable words that had just left his lips and swallow them right back.

Yuki ignored the attention placed on them and moved up close to her brother. She placed her hand on his cheek which he leaned into automatically. "You're overreacting. They were just Level Es, Onii-sama. Don't be worried." She said softly and she saw how he visibly relaxed under her touch. "I'm fine. Zero will get the Association to investigate this. Uncle Kaien will make sure it doesn't happen again. Please don't be angry anymore."

As Kaname looked into Yuki's sincere eyes, his anger melted. He sighed deeply and nodded.

"Thank you." Yuki rose up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

_This is sickening, _Zero thought, annoyed by the disgustingly sweet scene in front of him._  
><em>

"AHEM." Haruka coughed, "My little lovebirds, we can reserve these moments for later can we not?"

Yuki blushed while Kaname smirked a little. "Yes Otosan, let's all eat."

* * *

><p>Sara soon swooped in and once again, grabbed Kaname's attention. They sat next to each other at the table and excitedly discussed with Haruka and Juri the success of their project. Zero couldn't give a crap about the conversation if he tried. Their blood tablets were a success - they tasted much more satisfying than their predecessors and filled a vampire's appetite after just a few pills swallowed. The Kuran parents couldn't have been more proud of Kaname and fond of Sara.<p>

Yuki chewed her food quietly, her consumption needs seemingly not as intense as per usual.

"Kaname was fantastic in his research. If it wasn't for all his hard work after school, we'd only be halfway done by now." Sara ranted, her eyes shining as she looked at Kaname, who could only seem to look back at her with gentle fondness.

Yuki looked away and soon excused herself to the kitchen. Zero's eyes followed her 'till she disappeared behind the door. Something about her expression alarmed him even if he couldn't admit it to himself. _What caused her to look like her dog died just now?_ He looked at the scene in front of him; of Kuran and Shirabuki - and after a few seconds of uncertainty, finally understood. After a moment, he excused himself to the kitchen too, making up some excuse about washing his hands.

Yuki leaned against the kitchen counter, and closed her eyes while she swallowed hard. "The way he looks at her.." She felt a lump form in her throat,".. is the way he looks at me."

The kitchen door swung open and she quickly turned around, facing the electric stove.

It was Zero. He quickly poured some water into a cup and gulped it down. Yuki pretended to be stirring the warm mushroom soup her mom had made. As if it wasn't already cooked and there was absolutely no point in stirring it now. She kept her back to him and swallowed her volatile emotions for the moment.

She expected him to leave soon but instead, his presence lingered just a small distance away from her.

A period of silence took place and Yuki felt like her emotions were ready to burst in frustration of being held back.

_Why hasn't he left already?! _she thought desperately.

The silence was unbearable.

"He loves you." He murmured quietly; unmistakably. "Even I can see that."

Yuki's heart skipped a beat. She turned around to face him in confusion and shock, "What are you on ab-"

His violently violet eyes gazed into hers unblinkingly. "Have a little faith Shortie."

With that, he pushed the door open and left, leaving a stunned Yuki staring after him.

* * *

><p>That night, as Yuki lay under a pile of thick lush blankets under her canopy king-sized bed, her thoughts remained on the silver haired pureblood.<p>

_How did he even know exactly what was bothering me? Maybe his pureblood power is reading thoughts? Is that even possible? I'm getting more dimwitted by the second aren't I? _Yuki groaned and shook her head, silently reprimanding herself for her continuously stupid thoughts.

A quiet knock broke her out of her thoughts. She peeked her head out from under her blankets, blinking her eyes at the moonlight sifting in through the transparent white curtains.

"Come in," she called.

A tall figure clad in a loose lazily unbuttoned shirt entered her room, silently shutting it. Yuki sensed it was him before he ever opened the door.

"Kaname,"she smiled sleepily. He approached her and soon, the moonlight illuminated his relaxed yet endlessly dignified presence. The dark shadows contrasted strongly with the light that had fallen on his face and his deep burgundy eyes shone with gentility as he looked at her. He ran his hand through his dark mahogany longish hair and he smiled at her. Yuki felt her breath catch in her throat. He truly was a breath taking creature of the night. And as he climbed into bed next to her enveloping her in his embrace, she was filled with pride that this boy was hers and a warmth of pure adoration ran through her veins for him. In moments like these, moments even Sara couldn't touch - her Onii-sama was hers and hers only.

"Yuki," Kaname breathed softly against her neck, his hands running smoothly over her silk dress. "What's troubling you?"

Yuki felt goose bumps arise on her arms from the feeling his hands evoked as he touched her body. "Nothing," she lied.

Kaname paused for a moment. "Yuki... tell me."

She sighed, pulling away from him but he tightened his hold on her so she couldn't break free completely. She made an annoyed noise and turned over, her back against his chest. "I'm fine, Kaname, there's nothing to tell."

"Tell me." He repeated simply and brushed away a stray lock of hair on her face and kissed her cheek.

After long moments of silence of him waiting patiently, she sighed in defeat.

".. It's Zero."

His soothing hand movements on her back froze, "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing! Nothing. It's just a conversation we had earlier and.. it's bothering me. That's all."

He brushed his lips against her neck as he teased, "Was he professing his love?" But the tenseness in his hands around her confessed he was serious about the question.

"Nothing of the sort. Please forget about it." Yuki sighed, turning around in his arms again. She clutched his shirt and pulled herself tight against his chest and she sighed as he kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and swallowed, a question in her head she wanted so desperately to ask him. With a quick deep breath, she decided to get it over with and find out the answer she'd been dying to know for such a time now.

"Kaname.. Do you like Sara?" Yuki asked hesitantly. Her heart was fluttering in her chest, as if it were as nervous as she.

His moment of hesitation was all it took to confirm it.

"I.. No. I don't."

Yuki pulled away as much as she could, her voice broke as she spoke. "I-It's fine if you do. You still have the choice of who you want to marry and you don't have to do what everyone expects you to do and marry me, because it's still your decis-"

Kaname pressed his lips against hers and kissed her, breaking her rant. Yuki struggled against him, her hands against his chest. She broke away from his kiss angrily, "Stop treating me like a baby Kaname. I'm not your responsibility that you can keep appeasing with affection whenever it suits you-"

"Yuki." Kaname's eyes blazed furiously as the moonlight shone on them. "_I love you _more than life itself. Don't ever doubt that."

Her breath caught in her throat at the ferocity in which he said that. She believed him - absolutely, with all her heart... But after a few quick painful flashbacks of all those fond looks he had given Sara, that same warmth in his voice when he talked to her, and the happiness he had around her.. Yuki had seen it all. it was still undeniable despite what his fierce declaration said otherwise. Actions spoke louder than words. Even if Kaname himself didn't realize it yet, it was there blazing like a flame, bright and unmistakeable. But how long would it be before he realized it himself?

"I know you love me... But there is always the possibility, that your heart loves more than one girl Kaname." Yuki murmured, stroking his neck.

"I don't." Kaname insisted but as Yuki gently held his face and kissed him, his anger gave way.

"It's fine if you don't have the answer right away Onii-sama. Just know I'll always be here, right next to you, regardless." With that, Yuki relaxed in his embrace and closed her eyes. Kaname didn't have the heart to keep arguing when she was fatigued and curled up like this in his arms. As he looked as his little sister cuddled against him, the will to protect her blazed through him like a wild fire spreading fast in the forest.

Soon, her breathing regulated and her heart thumped in steady beats.

"My precious girl." Kaname murmured, holding her tight. "Sleep well."

But as he closed his eyes, he couldn't help but think of the feelings Yuki accused him of having for Sara.

Was it possible? Did he also love the one and only Shirabuki daughter?

_Of course not... _Kaname thought, vaguely picturing ash blond hair before falling into a deep slumber with his treasure in his arms.

* * *

><p>"You can do this, come on, you're so close."<p>

"No I can't, oh it's too hard!" Yuki wailed.

"Just a little bit more and we'll be done."

"I can't Zero, I can't!"

"Almost there-"

"No!"

"So close-"

"Arghh!"

"You did it!" Zero slumped back down on his chair, exhausted with the effort of watching Yuki pore over an algebra question for about 45 minutes now. The girl had an extraordinary ability to somehow be bad at this particular subject on a level he'd never seen before.

Yuki glared at him, "What the hell are _you_ tired for? I'm the one who's been working on that question for almost an hour now!"

"Yeah well watching do it wrong about 23 times is exhausting for me too,"Zero snapped.

Yuki rolled her eyes, "Exaggerate much?"

For a moment, they said nothing, lost in their own thoughts.

"So you're ready for the test tomorrow?" He asked suddenly, studying her face for traces of lying.

"Sure." Yuki laughed nervously, her hands fiddling slightly with the pen she was previously using, "I'm completely prepared now, I swear."

Zero sighed, straightening up and proceeded to flick back a few pages to the the start of the chapter in her maths textbook. "Let's try this again."

Yuki's eyes widened in horror, "No Zero, I promise I'll be fine for the test tomorrow! We don't need to go over it again." She groaned, "_Please_ don't say that we're going through that again."

Zero couldn't help but disguise his laughter in a few subtle coughs at her horrified face. "We still have a lot of time left. So yes we are. I want you to do well in this," He said seriously as he glanced at her before focusing his attention back to the book. Yuki noticed then that he really was concentrating on doing his job properly. The way his lips moved slightly as he quietly went over a formula for a sum in his head, working it out before teaching her; showed her that he really was trying to make this as easy for her as possible. He really did want to help her.

And that, was enough to light the fire of determination to Yuki's blood. She pulled her chair closer to the table and listened intently to what he was explaining.

_I am going to do my best, _she thought determinedly, _I'm going to give this my all.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Yuki, get in!" Ichiru said as he struggled to push her into the classroom a few feet away.<p>

"I will in 2 minutes, leave me be Ichiru!" Yuki pushed right back at him, trying to get away, "I just need to look over one more thing for the test!"In truth, she was nervous and Ichiru, knowing this, wanted to get her into the classrom as soon as possible to make sure she wouldn't bail.

"The teacher's waiting for us! You said you studied, you'll be fine!" Ichiru huffed with the effort of pushing, only managing to get the feisty brunette inches towards the door. _She's small but damn she's strong! _

"I-chi-ru!"

"Yuki," a familiar voice said, just a few metres to her right. Yuki's head whipped to the sound of that familiar voice in horror. Upon seeing him, Yuki straightened up and smiled nervously.

Ichiru frowned, dropping the hands that were on Yuki's shoulders, "Zero, why are you here? You should be in class right now."

Ichiru's laziness for his academic studies caused him to be held back a grade. He should have been in the same year as Zero but instead he was left behind, sharing the same timetable as Yuki. The teachers for fear of the purebloods, only barely mentioned to Kaien that his son's grades weren't nearly good enough to get through to the year above him. But their father, disregarding all the shame in his son being held back a year, demanded himself that Ichiru be held back. To which, no surprise, Ichiru had no protests.

"So should you," Zero replied as he advanced towards them. He stopped and looked down at Yuki with an eyebrow raised.

"Planning to go in and do your test? Or are you going to bail, rendering all that effort you put in last night useless?"

Yuki gulped, "No I'm going in, I just need to look ov-"

"No. You don't." Zero said firmly. He knew how nervous she was; he could tell by the way she bit her bottom lip and the way she twisted her hands together over and over. To both Yuki and Ichiru's surprise, he gently laid his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. He looked into her eyes meaningfully, his eyes filled with encouragement. "Remember what I taught you. You can do this. I know you can."

Yuki took a deep breath, her worried face now smoothing out into an expressionless albeit calm one. Somehow, those few words from Zero were enough to fuel her courage. With a quick smile of appreciation to him, she turned and headed for the large mahogany door leading to her maths class.

"Let's go Ichiru."

Ichiru looked back and forth between the two of them agitatedly, his face displaying shock and annoyance, "I was trying to push her into that classroom for like 10 minutes! And she goes in once you show up and spout out a few words?!"

"Ichiru!" Yuki called, entering the classroom and holding the door open for him. Their fellow classmates looked towards them; they were already seated and waiting. The teacher looked less than pleased but kept her mouth shut.

Ichiru cursed under his breath and hurried into his maths class, shutting the heavy door behind him.

Zero walked off to his own class after watching the scene amusedly. He didn't have a single doubt that Yuki would do fine in the test.

* * *

><p>"Kiryu-sama, with all due respect, you are twenty minutes late into the lesson." The teacher frowned a little at him, yet Zero's pureblood status dictated that the teacher couldn't reprimand him much more than he already had.<p>

Zero plopped down into a chair, ignoring the attention the class was now giving him. His classmates consisted of aristocrats such as Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijou, Rima Toya, Ruka Souen, Hanabusa Aidou, Akatsuki Kain and of course, the other pureblood apart from him, Kaname Kuran. Several other aristocrats were there along with a few Level C vampires and right now, they were all staring at Zero.

"Sorry Sensei." He replied, not bothering to give an explanation.

The teacher shook his head and went back to teaching the boring formulas of chemistry.

As Zero silently listened to the boring lecture, a strange knowing sensation that he was being watched overtook him. He turned his bored gaze over to the direction of it, his head resting in his right hand propped up on the table. He soon found the source of the unpleasant stare. Kaname Kuran's powerful burgundy eyes were resting on him, from where he was sitting on his throne-like chair on the left side of the classroom. Zero had wanted no such fuss though that same courtesy was offered to him - he was a pureblood, not a king. Zero cocked an eyebrow at him before smiling condescendingly. Kaname's eyes narrowed the tiniest bit, a flare of brilliant crimson flashing and disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared. The power exuded from the staring challenge between the two caused the vampires around them who noticed it, to shiver. Testosterone was erupting from their gazes like volcanoes coming alive.

Challenge was brewing in the air between these two.

But for what exactly?

* * *

><p>The next day, Yuki sprinted around the school, her maths test paper in one hand and her face lit with a bright excited smile. The last class of the day was done. Most vampire students had exited the building so her lack of "pureblood manners" by running around carelessly could be forgiven by those few who witnessed it. Then again, Yuki had never been known exclusively for exuding the charm and charisma that most pureblood females do. Nor did she make much effort to change that. She was more of a clumsy, endearing character who was always filled with life - something many, many vampires found fascinating and very rare. They were creatures of night, but the Kuran princess - many felt - was a creature of light deep down at the core of her being. And that light, shone through to many people, regardless if they were vampires <em>or<em> humans.

After rounding a corner, she ran straight into a solid torso.

"Oomph!"

She was about to fall from the impact of the collision but strong arms steadied her immediately.

"Why are you running around like that in the first place?" an irritated voice asked, as he pulled his hands away from her.

Yuki rubbed her shoulder, which had taken most of the hit and looked up at the person she ran into. Her eyes widened.

"Speak of the devil!" She grinned. "I was looking for you that's why."

"Why?" Zero yawned, running a hand through his hair.

Yuki held up her test paper in both hands just centimetres from his face.

"I got a C! I got a C, can you believe it?!" She cried happily.

Zero plucked the paper from her hands and studied it, his eyes running through the questions and her answers to them. His eyes flicked through it quickly and soon, a slow grin crept along his face. He looked at her excited face and chuckled.

"You're this excited over a C huh?"

"Yes! I've been getting Ds and Es consistently for what seems like ages! But now my head is the smallest bit above the water and ah I'm so happy and it's all because of your help and…" She ranted on and on but for a single moment, Zero spaced out as he stared at her bright shining eyes and her brilliant smile.. He didn't hear anything of what she said - he just saw her aura almost glowing with happiness. And for a split second - a second he would never admit, even to himself - he was mesmerised by how beautiful the Kuran princess was when she smiled like that.

He snapped out of it as soon as he noticed that she was expecting a reply in return.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, rubbing the nape of his neck. _Did she notice me gawking at her? Hopefully not. _He looked down at her maths paper again to cover up his embarrassment before proceeding to look up at her to give his response. He was genuinely proud of what her efforts accumulated to and he wanted her to know as much.

"I told you you could do it." He smiled at her, his eyes looking at her with a warmth that hadn't been there before.

Yuki was brimming with happiness as she said, "Thank you Zero. I mean it." Her eyes widened as she remembered something before laughing. "Okasan and Otosan said that if these tutoring sessions show good results, you'll be tutoring me for the whole year." She paused, "Um. Sorry, I mean, only if you want to I guess. It's okay if you want to stop at any point."

Zero chuckled, before whacking her lightly on the head with her maths paper.

"Hey!" She swatted him away.

"I don't intend on leaving my job till this C turns into an A, Shortie."

Yuki grinned back at him, her heart full of appreciation and delight as she looked at her tutor with new found respect. His annoying nickname for her didn't even bother her this time.

"Sounds good to me Grumpy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I spent a while writing and editing this chapter so I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave your thoughts of your opinions in a review if you can! I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far or what you think of the characters, or just anything really. Reviews help speed up updates! (*wink wink, nudge nudge*) I'd love to know if people are actually enjoying reading my story. Thank you for reading and see you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You're engaged?" Kaname asked quietly.

"Yes. My parents surprised me with the news yesterday. Apparently… I have always been betrothed to him. As mere infants, it was decided that we would wed one day." Sara twirled in her flowy sky blue skirt. A dreamy look was painted on her delicate face. "Can you believe it Kaname? Me and the Akito Toma-san?"

"You're happy about it then? You want this?" Kaname felt like he was choking on the words but he forced them out anyway. Who was he to care about who Sara spent eternity with? He should have been happy for his friend. And he was.. He was.. Though the stabbing feeling in his heart suggested otherwise. He was consumed in a completely unexplained pain and it served to do him no good than piss him off further.

"I can't help but confess that I have always had a liking for Akito-san." Sara smiled as she looked out the window. "His dark hair.. His emerald eyes… His soft spoken voice…" She mused dreamily.

Kaname turned away, his mask beginning to break. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked into Sara's icy blue eyes. Eyes that were now gentle and warm towards him. But eyes that also held a certain unmistakeable pain.

"You're not happy for me… are you Kaname? I mean.." She looked away, something flashing in her eyes. "I know what we feel for each other. Even if we've never admitted to it."

"I don't know what you are talking." He said stiffly, stepping away so her hand fell from his shoulder.

"Kaname," Sara wrapped her arms tight around him from behind. He stood straight, stiff and unmoved by her embrace. "You were always meant for Yuki. You are each other's birthrights. I grew up with that knowledge heavy in my heart. But it is also because I remembered that knowledge… that I never allowed myself to truly fall for you."

She paused, her hands slightly shaking on Kaname's torso. He noticed immediately and pressed his hands over hers. He turned around and enveloped Sara in his arms and they clung to each other in a way that showed the true tragedy in that very moment.

"Even the gods know just how easy it would be to fall in love with you Kaname Kuran." Sara whispered. "You've never admitted it to me, and I know you don't want to admit it to yourself either… But you've fallen for me in your own way. I recognize it in the way you look at me.. Because I once looked at you that way too."

He tightened his hold on her, as if that would somehow rid him of the dawning realisation in his heart about the feelings he had been oppressing for so long. Feelings for the beautiful blond in his arms that he never wanted to let go of. Feelings he thought he didn't have any right to harbour.

"Why must you only say these things now Sara? Why?" Kaname's voice shook with emotion. "You know that I still have a choice in who I marry despite pureblood tradition. I don't believe that's the reason why you've never told me this before."

She pulled away slightly so she could take his face into her hands gently. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears but she smiled at him.

"I would have confessed my budding feelings for you before… But I didn't. I held them back and disciplined them." She gave a bitter laugh, "I buried them and forced myself to look at you as a brother. Which was damn near un-achievable."

The knife twisted and penetrated Kaname's heart even further. "I wasn't good enough. Is that it?"

Her eyes widened, "No. Not at all." She stopped and smiled coyly, " Its more of a case of how… your feelings for me, will never surpass that of the ones you have for a certain brunette you love so much."

"Yuki," Kaname said softly, his little sister's smiling face flashing through him like a lightning bolt.

"The one who has most of your heart," Sara kissed his cheek, "has never been, and will never be me." A single tear rolled down her eye which Kaname wiped away as quickly as it had appeared. He pulled her into his arms again, holding her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"I still do love you though Sara," he whispered quietly. A truth he never dared to think about or even admit to himself now escaped his lips. He could feel Sara clutch at him tightly.

"Don't Kaname." She managed, " Just don't."

After a moment, he stepped away from her abruptly, giving her a polite bow. His face was a mask of barely concealed emotions as he looked at her similarly reserved yet torn face. "I wish you the best in your union with Toma."

"Thank you." She said, and turned away as he departed.

She watched as he was driven away from the Shirabuki mansion. Soon, the car disappeared out of view.

"Oh Kaname," she closed her eyes and sighed.

* * *

><p>"Engagement?!" Yuki's eyes bulged out of her head as she read the daily vampire newspaper. In big bold letters, the headline was unmistakeable:<p>

**Pureblood Daughter of Shirabuki Engaged To Pureblood Son of Toma**

"Engaged since birth… Both happy… Union of the purebloods… Planning wedding soon…" Yuki muttered to herself as she skimmed through it, her heart racing at the alarming news.

She stopped and looked at the picture of Sara dressed in a tight crimson dress along with Akito Toma, who was dressed handsomely in a black suit. He had her hand lifted to his lips for a kiss while she smiled down at him, blushing. The picture was taken at the couple's first meeting, the article stated. It was a perfect picture and they looked good together. But the two of them together also looked.. wrong. So very wrong.

"Okasan, Otosan!" Yuki dashed to the kitchen where her parents seemed to be relaxing while mixing cupcake batter together. Juri absolutely loved it when she managed to get Haruka doing these things with her when he wasn't off doing official business. They looked up at her with smiles only couples who'd been married 3000 years could possibly have.

"Have you seen this?!" She held up the newspaper to its front page - yes of course it made the front page headline - "Sara's engagement? Have you heard?!"

They exchanged looks. Juri sighed, placing her spoon down into the bowl. Haruka wiped his hands on a nearby towel.

"We knew a few days after it was official." Haruka answered, "Being purebloods, we have the privilege of obtaining this knowledge before the vampire public do."

Yuki threw her hands up in frustration, "I didn't seem to have the same privilege! How could you keep this from me? What about Onii-sama, does he know?"

Juri nodded, a grim expression on her face. "He knew before us. Sara herself told him."

Yuki's face crumpled with the realization of the pain her older brother must have been going through all this time. The vampire media only received permission to release the news a while after the engagement. A respectable little while. This meant he'd known for ... For two weeks! Two weeks and he hadn't breathed a word of … of what exactly? She only assumed he had feelings for Sara. Who was to say she was actually right? Yuki almost slapped herself - of course Kaname had feelings for Sara. Any dimwit - even her - could see that. She couldn't even process the usual pain of this thought because of her worry for her older brother.

"We didn't tell you… because we didn't know how to bring it up with Kaname. He refuses to talk about it, saying it doesn't concern him," Haruka sighed. "He sounds so convincing that if you didn't know better, you'd believe him."

Even their parents knew Kaname had feelings for Sara.

Yuki raced out of the room and ran up the stairs - the noise much like a stampede of elephants.

_Kaname has been quiet these days, but he's acted normal otherwise. How could I have possibly missed this though?! _Thoughts ran wild through Yuki's head as she hurried to Kaname's room - guilty thoughts, angry thoughts, mostly.. Worried thoughts.

She entered and closed the door quickly before barrelling up to his king-sized bed. He was under a few blankets and seemed to be half asleep, his hair a mess around his face. His face was tinged red with sleepiness as he yawned. He knew she was there though and faintly said her name as he opened his eyes slightly to look up at her. He jumped a little though when he saw her raging eyes and wild brunette hair flying madly about her face, a strong aura pulsing around her. She looked like the angel of death in mad rage, ready to take him to the afterlife.

"Yuki," he sat up, fully awake now and alarmed, "What is it? What's got you looking so angry?"

Yuki wordlessly pounced on top of him and he fell back with a thump on his bed, with her body draped over him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. Kaname instinctively hugged her and pulled her against him tightly.

"Yuki what happened? Don't just act like this and not say anything."

Yuki raised her head and looked at him, her face a mixture of anger and sadness as she said, "How could you not tell me that Sara was engaged to Toma-san, Kaname?"

He froze. "You know?"

"All vampires know! Its all over the newspapers! How could you not have told me?"

"I didn't know it would be important to you," he said quietly.

"It's important to me, because it's hurting you." Yuki's eyes were full of hurt - hurt for the pain she knew her brother was drowning in right now.

Kaname forced a smile, "Stop it Yuki. Don't look so sad because of me. I'm fine. I'm happy for her."

"Stop lying! I know you have feelings for her! Anyone who sees you looking at her the way you do knows that you have feelings for her! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Onii-sama."

Kaname's mask cracked and an fleeting expression of pain flashed across his face. "I'm sorry Yuki.. I'm sorry that you're worried over me hurting over another girl. I'm sorry I've put you in this situation."

The familiar pain in Yuki's heart was more alive than ever. He admitted it. He finally admitted that he had feelings for her. But that part wasn't important right now.

"No, don't be sorry for that. You feel what you feel and nobody can help that. But," She faltered, "_please_ don't try to hide the fact that you're hurting. I know you Kaname. I can almost feel that ache in your heart right now. And it pains me to know you're suffering like this."

His hold on her tightened and he turned them over so he was on top of her, burying his face in her neck. He didn't say anything. He just held her like he was afraid that she'd slip right through his fingers - just like Sara did.

Yuki stroked his neck and held him tight. If she could absorb his pain and suffer instead of him, she would, but unfortunately his pain was his own. His almost desperate hold on her was the only sign that his heart was suffering. He didn't speak a word to confirm her statements but she knew she was right. There was no doubt about it.

She held him till his hold on her gradually loosened. She held him till he fell asleep. She held him until moonlight fell through the curtains, announcing that night had fallen.

She held him till her own tears trickled down her face.

Comforting the one you loved, while they were heartbroken over someone else… was a painful feeling that she wouldn't ever wish upon anyone.

It hurt so, so much.

* * *

><p>"So the Vampire Senate was officially abolished in what year because of their corruption?" Zero quizzed.<p>

"Um.. 1894?"

"1956 actually. What year was the first effective blood tablet created and what was the name of the vampire scientist who created it?"

"…Um, Viktor Mosby in.. 1968?" Yuki tried, unenthusiastic.

"Alexander Klaus in 1970." Zero snapped his history textbook shut. "You're not focused."

"I am, I just.. Need to read over it again before you quiz me," she said quietly, tracing the pattern on her teal skirt.

He paused for a moment before asking, "Do you want a break? Get some food or some fresh air or something?"

Yuki looked up at him, surprised. "No, I'm fine.. Thank you though."

"…You're too quiet for my liking." He observed her, noting her sombre demeanour.

Yuki couldn't help but snort amusedly at the comment, "So you'd prefer me hot-headed and bickering with you non-stop, than quiet and obedient?"

His lips lifted in a half smile, "Something like that."

Yuki returned his smile but looked down again and soon enough, it slipped away.

"I'm gonna get food," He stood abruptly and left the room.

Yuki stared after him in confusion. "He's never done that before.. It's always me going down for food while he complains about it," She murmured.

He came back after a few minutes, with a plate full of carrot cake and iced cupcakes. Her house never seemed to run out of these sweet wonderful things. Probably because her parents indulged her sweet tooth since they realized what a sugar monster she was.

He sat down and munched on a cupcake. He gestured to the tempting plate. "Eat Yuki," He said after swallowing.

"I'm not hung-" She was about to finish her sentence until her eyes landed on the cupcakes and as if by a rule, her stomach growled loudly in protest.

"You sure about that?" Zero smirked.

She glared at him before quickly grabbing a cupcake and almost absorbing it into her mouth - she consumed it that quickly. Zero rolled his eyes in amusement.

Once they finished, Yuki wiped her face - yes, not her mouth, her face - with a napkin before grudgingly thanking him for bringing up the food.

"I thought you might function better with some food, so don't thank me."

She smiled at him regardless, the smile not reaching her eyes.

_There it is again.. That fake smile, _he thought. _Why has she been giving me a fake smile all throughout today? It's pissing me off._

"Yuki what's wrong?" he snapped.

"What?" She asked, startled at his sudden brusqueness.

"Did I do something wrong? Why are you acting as if you'd rather eat hot coal than be here with me?"

"I do that all the time anyway," she muttered.

"_Yuki._"

"It doesn't concern you Zero! It has nothing to do with you so don't worry about it. Can we just continue with the lesson?" She flipped open her textbook, her eyes going through words but her brain not properly processing them. She had barely moved her hand away in time just before he slammed the textbook shut.

She felt two hands hold her shoulders and she turned to look into his angry concerned eyes.

"Yuki, what is it?"

Tears threatened to spring into her eyes but she blinked rapidly for a few seconds to make sure they didn't. "Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're about as good at lying as you're good at math."

Yuki couldn't help but laugh despite her aching emotions. "Thanks Zero. Your insults always light up my day."

Zero looked into her face, as if searching for something. Then, as if he suddenly found the answer, his face lit up in realization.

"The engagement." He whispered.

Yuki's face, for about the 5th time in just 24 hours, crumpled up like a piece of paper again. Her mask, as if by magic, broke when she heard that word. The pain of last night, of holding her dear brother in her arms while he slept with the thoughts of another girl in his head, came rushing back to her and tears filled her eyes.

Zero sighed before instantly pulling her into his arms. He ignored her struggles to break away and her protests that she was okay and to let her go, and simply held her tightly. As Yuki calmed down and gave up the struggle, she was surprised in realizing how comforted she felt in his arms. Slowly, hesitantly, her arms went around him too. Zero's breath hitched slightly and he cursed himself in his mind, hoping she didn't notice.

"He says he loves me all the time... Then he goes crying about her to me. Does he know how much that hurt me? Did he have any idea at all?" She whispered.

Zero stayed silent and hugged her, a strange need to comfort her overtook him in that moment. He couldn't stand the sight of her fake smile or her obedience or her quietness. Where was the feisty bright smiling girl who always bickered with him? _This is all her brother's doing, _he thought disgustedly. _You shouldn't tamper with a star's light. You might damage it forever. And God help us, if her light ever dies._

The door suddenly opened to reveal no one but the devil himself.

Yuki sprung away from Zero, her heart racing in shock. Thankfully her tears had dried in the last few minutes so at least she didn't have to explain that. But the position they were in was compromising enough to validate the glare on Kaname's face.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt?" He asked coldly.

"Onii-sama, it's not what you think-"

"She got a bad grade on a test. That's all." Zero interrupted, annoyed at the fact that Yuki sounded so guilty to be caught with him.

He raised an eyebrow, walking his way closer to them. He stopped in front of them, sneering at Zero, "And you decided to prey on the vulnerable girl and act like her knight in shining armour then I suppose?"

"Kaname!"

He turned to find Yuki glaring right back at him.

"He was comforting me as a friend. That's all. _Please_ don't be rude."

"I find it hard to believe you were crying over a test result Yuki," Kaname countered, before turning his eyes on Zero accusingly.

"Onii-sama," Yuki pleaded, her hand reaching out to hold his. She hated how tense the situation had gotten and had every intention of defusing it. "I know you're not in the best mood because of things that happened recently. I know your emotions are volatile right now. So please go before you say things you'll regret later."

Kaname took one long look at her, then at her hand holding his before nodding - all the while still ignoring Zero. He slammed a cream envelope laced with flowers down on the mahogany table, before walking to the door.

"Engagement party invitation for the Kuran family. Isn't that sweet." He said, bitterness pouring off his words - before banging the door closed.

Zero and Yuki stared after him for a moment, letting his words sink in. She immediately reached for the envelope and slid out the invite. It was written on cream paper decorated with coloured ink drawings of delicate flowers and butterflies. It held the faint scent of Sara. She held it out for both of them to read together. The invite was short and to the point, written in an elegant script:

_**To our dear friends,**_

_**It is with great pleasure that we - Sara Shirabuki and Akito Toma - announce our engagement. We wish to celebrate our union with a ball this Saturday.**_

_**It will be held in the Shirabuki residence at 11pm. Please wear formal attire.**_

_**We hope that you may come and celebrate this joyful occasion with us.**_

_**From,**_

_**The Shirabuki and Toma Family**_

"They sound joined at the hip already," Zero muttered.

Yuki nodded, agreeing, placing the invitation down on the table.

"As purebloods, there's no doubt we'll be attending this." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Then," Zero said, a slow grin forming on his face, " It looks like we're going to a ball."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Anyone excited for the next chapter? *creepy winky face* Haha, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Please leave a review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you guys soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Before the story continues, I just want to say thank you to all the readers who support, favourite and review this story. It means so much to me to know people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Thank you all so much!**

**Also, for the dance scene in this chapter (sorry for the spoiler!), I want to share with you all the beautiful violin piece that Yuki dances to with _ (Read on and found out!). This is the link: watch?v=nICbEbCaK40 . This is the piece that I was listening to while writing that scene and I found it to be so exquisitely beautiful. I hope you guys play it during the dance scene so the romance is truly in the air.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Haruka looked at his watch, before glancing at Kaname. There were both dressed handsomely in specially tailored black tuxedos, patiently waiting at the bottom of the staircase for the Kuran women. They stood with an air of confidence and dignity and looked more like brothers rather than father and son. Nevertheless, they both looked like swoon-worthy heartthrobs.<p>

"Kaname, we should be heading off soon. We're already late."

Kaname threw his father an amused look, "Tell that to the two ladies of our family Otosan, not me."

"You're right," Haruka chuckled."Juri," He called up the grand spiral staircase, "The car has been ready for a whole hour, we should go."

"Coming!" They heard her say before a door opened and out spilled Juri Kuran in a midnight blue ball gown. Her hair was in a messy bun with wisps of hair coming down to frame her face. A pearl necklace adorned her neck, paired with pearl earrings. She came rushing down the staircase effortlessly, holding her dress in one hand, unaware of Haruka's wide eyes.

Juri giggled, finally beside him, "So do I look pretty Haruka?"

Haruka cleared his throat, his eyes adoring the woman in front of him, "Absolutely beautiful. No matter how many years I spend on this earth, your beauty will never fail to astound me."

Juri leaned up to kiss him while Kaname looked away, rolling his eyes. He wondered if his parents would ever stop acting like they were a pair of high school sweethearts instead of 3000 year old vampires. You'd think by now they'd be slightly sick of each other but that definitely wasn't the case. Eternity only served to sweeten their love.

"Okasan," Kaname asked loudly, effectively tearing the two of them apart. "Where's Yuki?"

Juri looked up towards the staircase and smiled, "Yuki come down, I know you're ready."

They could hear Yuki groan from behind closed doors, "This dress is too much Okasan! And it's strapless. What if it falls off? And the skirt is so puffed up I won't fit into the car! Let me change!"

"You'll be the belle of the ball darling. Come down and dazzle us!" Juri laughed, knowing her words only served to annoy her daughter even more.

Mahogany doors opened to reveal a flustered red-faced Yuki in a strapless burgundy ball gown. The puffy skirt fell in silk waves while the upper part of the dress hugged her torso and was adorned with exquisite spirals made of crystals. A silver heart locket Kaname had given to her last Christmas hung from her neck and a single burgundy rose was clipped to the side of her wild flowing curls.

Kaname's heart stopped upon seeing her.

"My baby girl," Haruka murmured with a smile. Juri was absolutely glowing with pride as she looked up at her daughter.

Yuki walked down a couple of steps, holding onto the banister tight. She never liked heels before and right now she absolutely detested them. She felt her face go hot as her family watched her awkward descent.

_Why couldn't I have been born graceful?_ she thought, annoyed.

Kaname smiled knowingly before walking up the steps halfway to meet her. He bowed before her, taking her hand into his and brushing his lips on it gently. Yuki's face felt like it was on fire. Kaname then placed her hand into the crook of his elbow and together, they descended the stairs together.

With Kaname's guidance, Yuki glided down the staircase much more easily than before. Her heart swelled with love for him and pounded at how positively handsome he looked tonight.

"Ready to go?" Haruka winked at Yuki.

She took a deep breath, swallowed her complains about the ridiculous ball gown she was wearing, and smiled.

"Ready."

* * *

><p>"Zero, must you really leave those top buttons undone?" Kaien frowned.<p>

Zero sighed, "It's better than wearing a bright blue tie on a navy tuxedo."

"Actually, I think Dad looks dashing," Ichiru grinned at his father, who beamed in return.

"Suck up," Zero muttered.

"Brownie points for being the nicer child Ichiru," Kaien laughed.

The Kiryu family was currently already at the engagement ball. Aristocrats clad in gowns and tuxedos danced on the dance floor as a small orchestra in the corner played a mixture of classical pieces and modern songs. If they weren't dancing, they were drinking wine or conversing at the tables. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling and the light in the room was set to a romantic orange glow perfect for the vampires. Aristocrats from the night class such as Ichijou, Aido, Kain and Shiki were all in attendance and were currently dancing with their partners. Sara and Akito were also dancing too, a respectable space noticeably given to them by the other dancers on the dance floor. Sara was dressed in a grand cream ball gown and her hair was in a sleek up do with jewellery adorning her neck, wrists and ears. Akito gazed at her fondly while she smiled back.

Zero, Ichiru and Kaien were seated at a table, with many aristocrats often coming to greet them or talk to them. Nobles such as the head of the Aido clan and Ichijou's pesky grandfather had conversed with them for quite a while before too. While Ichiru and Kaien were friendly, Zero merely nodded his acknowledgement of them. This sort of grand, social setting was not his kind of setting.

_Where is she? _He thought, absently pulling open another button on his shirt. He and Ichiru were dressed in similar black tuxedos except Ichiru chose to wear a red tie with it and he chose to just wear a simple white button-up underneath.

The large mahogany doors were opened by the Level C vampire butlers and in walked some new guests. Whispers suddenly flew around and a rush of feet towards the door was created as a new arrival came to the vampires' attention. The aristocrats were eager to greet them so these were obviously purebloods.

Once a path cleared, it was revealed to be nothing less but the Kuran family.

They walked together, Haruka and Juri, then Yuki and Kaname, in all their glory. With their characteristic deep mahogany hair and burgundy eyes, there was an extraordinary beauty about them that even other purebloods couldn't match. This was the gift of the Kuran line age - they were once the only vampire family that exuded enough dominance to gain rule of all vampires, thousands, upon thousands of years ago. Royal blood and exquisite beauty would forever run in their descendants.

Sara and Akito stopped dancing to greet them along with the other nobles who wanted to suck up to another pureblood clan.

"They're here! Yuki looks so grown up in her dress!" Kaien gushed, his eyes lighting up. He pushed his chair back and rushed forward to greet them. Ichiru laughed as he watched his father almost swallow Yuki in a hug. Juri and Kaien were so excited to see each other, that it was almost as if were long lost siblings finally reunited.

Zero's thoughts went blank for a solid moment as he finally saw what Yuki looked like.

_Is that her..?_

He couldn't take his eyes off her. And apparently neither could anyone else who was near her. Compliments were given to her left and right about how beautiful and mature she looked. She awkwardly accepted them with a genuine smile of gratitude.

Ichiru whistled, voicing what Zero was thinking in his own Ichiru-way, "Yuki-chan is one hot mama tonight."

Then, Zero noticed something else.

He watched Yuki as she watched Kaname watch Akito and Sara. Unhappiness flashed in her face but she quickly covered it with a smile.

Zero sighed quietly, his awe dampened.

_This is going to be a long night._

* * *

><p>"Have you heard about Lila-san?" Kaien gossiped, a spark in his eyes.<p>

"No, what of her? I haven't heard anything since she had that miscarriage," Juri said, eager to hear more news.

Haruka shook his head, smiling but interested too, "You two are like old women."

Yuki sat quietly, with Kaname to her right and Zero facing her. Tension surrounded the three of them as the last time they were all together had ended badly. Ichiru, who was sitting next to Zero, glanced between the three of them, slightly puzzled at their adamant silence.

They had all been sitting here for a whole half hour and the most conversation they made was greeting each other. The other three adults however, didn't even seem to notice this as they were so absorbed in catching up and discussing the latest vampire gossip.

"Do you remember that Yuki?" Kaien asked suddenly.

Yuki looked up, his voice breaking her out of her thoughts, "I'm sorry, do I remember what?" When did their conversation suddenly get to her?

"That your very first dance was when you were 5 years old with Zero?" He said mischievously.

"Oh they were so adorable! I remember how Yuki stomped on Zero's feet till he almost cried," Juri giggled.

Yuki's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. She looked to Zero in front of her, who looked like he'd rather be thrown into a bathtub of ice cubes than be there right then.

"Okasan, I thought my first dance was with Onii-sama at seven years old?" She glanced at him, remembering clearly the image of a young Kaname dancing with her to an old sweet song.

"No, the first time was with Zero alright," Haruka chuckled, "We have pictures in the attic if you want to refresh your memory love."

Yuki's face turned red and she looked at Kaname, who's face was a stone as he looked at Sara and Akito still dancing on the dance floor.

_Is he even tuned into to what they're saying right now? Or does he only look anry because of Sara and Akito? _Yuki's heart felt too battered to hurt much more than it already did.

Kaien clapped his hands, a cheeky smile on his face, "Zero and Yuki should dance again! Zero's been sitting on his butt since we got here and it's about time he got up to take a beautiful girl to dance."

"What, no-" They protested simultaneously.

"Go on Yuki, for old times' sake," Juri grinned.

"I don't even remember the first time we-"

Abruptly Zero stood up. He walked around the table to Yuki's side, with everyone's eyes on him. Kaname turned to look at what he was about to do.

He held his hand out to her, "Come on."

"Zero, ask properly!" Kaien chastised, "She's a lady that deserves the proper courtesy and manners a gentleman should have."

Zero threw his father a scalding glare, which only served to make Kaien giggle even more with Juri. The two of them together were a giddy match. Yuki felt like dying with embarrassment at that point as everyone's eyes were on them. Not just their families' but also the vampires sitting at the other tables around them. A lot of "oohs" and "ahhs" were heard.

Zero gritted his teeth in annoyance, his cheeks tinged pink. "Yuki, will you do me the honour of dancing the next song with me?"

"I-I'd love to." Yuki managed to say, before taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. Holding her gown in one hand so she wouldn't trip on it, she could feel all eyes on them. Like with Sara and Akito, a respectable space was immediately created around them by the other dancers once they reached the dance floor.

"Now what?" Yuki muttered, her heart pounding, "I can't dance!"

"I'll lead you. Stop being so nervous." Zero took her hand and placed it on his shoulder while wrapping his other arm around her waist. Their hands joined together at the side and they stood at a close proximity.

Yuki hadn't felt so nervous in her whole life, her head just a couple of centimetres away from Zero's chest. Her heart was thumping so hard it could have leaped out of her chest with the force.

Zero leaned down, his lips at her ears, "Relax. I've got you."

Goosebumps rose all over her arms at that one sentence.

Zero's heart wasn't doing its regular thumping either. He was nervous just like she was, but he was determined to be strong enough to carry both of them through this dance. He didn't want to embarrass her. He wanted to show her how good dancing could feel if it was done right.

A new song started and vampires shifted their attention from Sara and Akito, to Yuki and Zero. The song was a violin piece of _"A Thousand Years"_. Yuki could hear other instruments accompanying it but the dominant sound was the beautiful cry of the violin. It sounded so heart achingly beautiful to her ears. **(click the link guys!)**

Slowly, Zero began to lead her in sure steps and she did her best to follow his lead without looking down at her feet. She was worried about so many things; like tripping over her own gown, or stepping on Zero's feet. Then there were more serious worries.. like how Kaname must feel right now. But Zero's silver violet eyes had a fiery determination in them that she focused on because she knew that that look was for her.

Zero twirled her and her gown looked like a swirl of burgundy as she did. He caught her back into his arms and they glided across the floor in smooth, intimate dance steps. Together they were a passionate burning flame dancing together and their chemistry was exploding from the way they coordinated and concentrated in making sure they matched each other's motions. All eyes were on them.

Whispers flew around, vampires were in awe of the stunning pair.

"They look so good together!"

"Yuki-sama and Zero-sama, no one could have guessed."

"I feel hot just looking at these two! They're on fire."

"How are they so in sync?"

They were electrified with passion as they danced to the beautiful piece of music. Yuki felt so alive, the music lighting her heart with such emotion as she moved and twirled effortlessly with Zero. Somehow, with him, she knew she'd be okay. She knew she could trust him.

Zero smiled, looking at Yuki as a blush bloomed on her face. Her eyes had closed for a moment in bliss and he wanted to freeze that moment. The moment where she looked so happy, so content.. and he was part of the reason why.

"They're beautiful together."

Kaname scraped his chair back loudly, getting up abruptly and walking towards the balcony. The comments being made about Yuki and Zero, the sight of them dancing so intimately like that... coupled with the fact that he was at _Sara's_ engagement party - it was all too much for him at this point. Haruka, Kaien and Juri looked at him walk off for a moment before returning their eyes to the dancing pair. They felt a little uneasy, knowing all too well Kaname most definitely wasn't enjoying the dance.

Yuki, in the midst of all the dancing, still saw her brother stalk off towards the farthest balcony. The doors shut behind him. Immediately, she was brought back to reality and a heavy weight was placed on her heart. Guilt settled into her stomach.

The song finally ended and Yuki smiled at Zero.

"Thank you for that.. Zero," she murmured.

"You did well," He smiled, ruffling her hair a little.

She laughed, swatting him away. After leaning up to kiss him on the cheek in gratitude, she hurried off to the balcony that Kaname had disappeared to.

Zero's eyes followed her as she rushed off and he shrugged off the feeling of annoyance as he headed back to the table.

As was expected, much fond doting, teasing and "I told you so's" came from Juri and Kaien. Zero soon got up again to go to another balcony opposite to the one Kaname and Yuki were at right then.

"I'll go with you," Ichiru grinned.

* * *

><p>"Ah Zero. My dear, sweet, older brother," Ichiru was sporting a dopey grin on his face.<p>

Zero looked at him with a strange expression. "Are you high Ichiru?"

He laughed, "No, but you are. Damn, you're so high that you don't even know what you took to get high in the first place."

"_What_ are you on about?"

"You're gone Zero and you don't even realize it right now."

Zero threw his head back and groaned, "You've finally cracked. I knew it. This day's been coming for a long time."

"No listen, I'm talking about Yuki. Duh."

Zero's head snapped towards him, "What about her?"

Suddenly, seriousness clouded Ichiru's expression and he sobered up from the humour he was displaying.

"Seeing her always fall back to Kaname Kuran mustn't be easy. If I could share your pain to split the burden, I would. But I can't. I'm sorry."

Zero's eyes widened, "Wait. You think I have _feelings_ for that annoying thing?"

"110% yes." Ichiru's humour switched back on and he flashed him a wide grin.

Zero glared at him, "Why would I? What gives you the slightest notion that I like her? I danced with her. So what? I tutor her. So what? That doesn't mean I go falling head over heels for her or whatever the hell they say about falling in love."

"You're in denial," Ichiru sang, leaning on the marble balcony railing. Oh how he loved teasing his brother so much sometimes.

"Yeah? Well you're on weed."

Zero pushed himself off the railing and stalked back inside angrily.

Ichiru chuckled as he watched him, before looking up at the stars.

_Deny it for as long as you can Zero. But it's still going to be there._

* * *

><p>Yuki stepped out into the cold night air and the doors slowly shut behind her.<p>

Kaname was leaning forward on the balcony railing, resting his elbows on it. Instead of looking up at the majestic clear night sky filled with countless constellations of shining stars, his gaze was turned down to ground below.

If that wasn't a clear sign of his mood, then nothing else was.

Yuki approached him gently and he sighed, noting her presence.

She stopped right behind him and before he could turn around, she wrapped her arms around his torso. She could feel him stiffening in surprise as he straightened up in her embrace. She hugged him tighter wishing and willing his pain to disappear with every beat of her heart. He relaxed in her embrace after a moment and turned around to envelop her in his arms.

Yuki didn't say anything. She just kept holding onto him tight; guilt and jealousy and pain for his pain all welling up inside her for him. It felt like a hurricane inside her; a horrible twist of emotions that were all bundled up into one big mess. She could only imagine what he was feeling right now.

"Yuki," he kissed the top of her head. His grip on her was so tight that it almost hurt, "You are the only one keeping me together in one piece."

They held each other tight as they swayed slightly to the music coming from inside. The music eventually stopped after a while. Instead, voices proceeded to talk loudly into microphones, with applause following. Speeches were probably being made right then but the two of them could have cared less in that moment.

Kaname pulled away slightly and kissed her forehead. Letting his lips trail down her nose sensually, he finally planted his lips on hers in a soft kiss. Yuki's hands wrapped around his neck and he pulled her close as they continued to kiss deeper and more passionately.

Suddenly, the mahogany doors opened to reveal the people inside the ballroom all staring at them.

Yuki jumped in shock as everyone, from Sara, to the nobles, to her parents... to Zero, stared at the two of them. Kaname stepped in front of her half hiding her from their sight instinctively.

A lot of gleeful smiles and whispered comments of how adorable the Kuran siblings were, echoed around the huge grand room.

"There they are!" Sara laughed, clapping her hands, "Sorry to interrupt, it's just that we were making announcements for our formal plans and we wanted everyone to know and share the joy with us. Our sincerest apologies."

Yuki wanted to bury herself in a hole and crawl back out when a new era had begun and these people no longer existed to remember this. She was made of embarrassment in that single moment. Kaname brushed it off and thanked Sara with a forced chuckle. He wrapped his arm around Yuki's waist and led her back inside, gazes still on them.

Yuki's eyes flitted around the room, trying desperately to find her silver haired tutor. She spotted him leaning against a pillar at the other end of the room. His gaze was planted on Sara and Akito on the platform announcing their wedding plans but as soon as Yuki's eyes rested on him, he looked around as if he knew someone was staring. After searching for a few seconds, he caught her gaze. Yuki didn't know what message she wanted to convey to him through her expression; she just knew that it didn't feel good at all that he had caught her with Kaname like that along with everyone else. She had been in full make-out mode with Kaname, their passion evident to the naked eye and it didn't feel right to have Zero witness that.

Zero returned her gaze for mere seconds only before turning his back on her and heading to another balcony.

Sara and Akito were much too absorbed in what they were saying to care.

But Yuki cared.

She cared just a little too much.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had a lot of fun writing all the drama in this chapter. *laughs* Please leave a review to tell me what you think! Did you enjoy Yuki's dance scene with Zero? Was Kaname being too melodramatic? Did you enjoy the chapter? Any suggestions or pairing you particularly like? Please leave your thoughts because knowing the story has readers who want another chapter, definitely fuels my speed to write another one for you! **

**Till next time!**


End file.
